1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooling systems for computer hardware and more particularly to a heat exchanger system that may be implemented within the drive bay of a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cooling systems for heat generating devices that reside in a computing device, such as central processing units (CPUs) and graphic processing units (GPUs), typically include a heat sink disposed on the processor and a fan to direct air over the heat sink through channels formed by a series of fins disposed on top of the heat sink. In such a design, heat is transferred from the processor, to the heat sink and fins, and to the air flowing through the channels and over the heat sink. The heat is then dissipated into the surrounding environment as the air flows out of the channels and away from the processor.
One drawback of these conventional blower/fan cooling systems is that, as processors become more powerful and generate more heat, the fan has to be operated at very high speeds to generate the airflow through the air channels and over the heat sink necessary to cool the processor. High speed operation tends to produce a substantial amount of unwanted acoustic noise, which is annoying to users of a computer. Also, in some instances, these types of conventional cooling systems may not even be able to meet the heat dissipation requirements of certain high-performance processors. Further compounding these issues is the fact that, while processors are becoming more powerful, the available space for cooling systems within computing devices is generally not increasing. Thus, substantial improvements in the efficiency of cooling systems are required to maintain pace with the evolution of processors.
Liquid cooling systems are beginning to emerge as a viable alternative to conventional blower/fan cooling systems. A liquid cooling system dissipates heat at a much greater rate than a comparable air cooling system. However, there are several challenges that need to be overcome to effectively implement a liquid cooling system in a computer system. First, a liquid cooling system requires more space than an air cooling system. A liquid cooling system typically includes a pump, a reservoir, a fan, a heat exchanger, a cold plate sub-assembly (that is coupled to the processor), and tubing to provide a recirculation path for the cooling liquid. By contrast, an air cooling system normally requires only a fan and a heat sink. Accommodating the increased space requirements of a liquid cooling system may require a larger computer chassis or even locating some of the components outside of the chassis. Further, sizes and layouts of computer chassis tend to vary according to user requirements and preferences. Thus, liquid cooling systems typically require some level of customization and, if sold in a kit, user expertise in locating the components of the cooling system within the computer chassis and installing the tubing.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a standardized liquid cooling system that may be easily implemented across a wide variety of computing devices.